1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly to a light emitting diode that grows a light emitting diode structure onto a substrate, and uses the substrate as a medium for bonding the light emitting diode structure onto a package carrier to achieve the purpose of producing a light emitting diode with a wafer level package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of a conventional surface mount device (SMD) type light emitting diode (LED) package, the SMD-type light emitting diode package structure 1 comprises a cup base 12, a conductive lead frame 13, a light emitting diode structure 11, two conductive wires 14 and 15, and an encapsulation 16, wherein the light emitting diode structure 11 is a semiconductor component that luminesces by an external voltage and includes a p-electrode and an n-electrode and connects two conductive wires 14 and 15 to the conductive lead frame 13. The conductive lead frame 13 is disposed in the base 12, and extended to the external surface of the base 12 and serves as a contact point for the following surface mount process. Traditionally, epoxy, silicone, or light transmitting colloidal fluid is usually filled into the cup base 12 and stuffed onto the light emitting diode structure 11 and the conductive wire 14, 15, and cured into an encapsulation 16 having a protective function for protecting and fixing the light emitting diode structure 11 and the conductive wire 14, 15 during the manufacturing process of the conventional SMD-type light emitting diode package structure 1. However, such manufacturing process or assembly is more complicated, and erroneous alignments may occur easily.
At present, the high-performance, high-power and high-brightness light emitting diode produces a large heat source, and thus most manufacturers usually install a heat dissipating structure to a lead frame when the light emitting diode lead frame is produced, so that the heat produced by the light emitting diode can be dispersed to assure the lifetime of the light emitting diode.
Referring to FIG. 2 for a schematic view of a heat dissipating structure of a conventional light emitting diode, the light emitting diode 2 is a SMD-type including a lead frame 21, 22 having a cathode 211 and an anode 221 and formed by stamping a thin metal substrate. The lead frame 21, 22 further includes a vertical connecting portion 212, 222 separately coupled to the cathode 211 and the anode 221, a solder portion 213, 223 formed at an end of the connecting portion 212, 222 and extended parallel to the cathode 211 and the anode 221, wherein excessive materials of the lead frame 21, 22 are cut away for extrusion, and a heat dissipating structure 23 integrally formed at the bottom of the cathode 211, and the heat dissipating structure 23 is a square cylindrical body 231 having a plurality of equidistant heat dissipating fins 232 formed in the cylindrical body 231 and a heat dissipating passage 233 defined between any two adjacent heat dissipating fins 232. A rack 24 is formed by injection to cover the cathode 211 and the anode 221, such that the solder portion 213, 223 of the lead frame 21, 22 is disposed at the bottom of the rack 24, and the light emitting diode structure 25 is installed at the top of the cathode 211. The light emitting diode structure 25 is soldered and connected to the anode 221 through a conductive wire 26. A light-transmitting mask 27 is packaged on the rack 24 of the corresponding light emitting diode structure 25.
However, the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art including the complicated manufacturing process and the increased cost of a heat dissipating structure and the occurrence of erroneous alignments still exist. In view of these shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a light emitting diode in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.